ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Way Back
Story told by N.E.R1508 which takes place in the Ninjago movie part 4: The Golden Weapons I'm surrounded by darkness...my body feels numb, and I cannot see....please help me.... Prolouge Me, Jay, Cole, and Zane had finally managed to get to Sensei, who was busy fighting Samukai, King of The Underworld. We saw him possesing the fire sword, in which I used to carefully cut my sister down from the chains in the Fire Temple. Now, it was just me, the others, and our master about to get plumished by that oversized pile of bones. Finally, Samukai beat our master, and he picked up the fire sword...then a man sitting in a throne with black skin, silver helmet with a bone and front, and red eyes, known as Garmadon ordered, " Bring me the Four Weapons" Everything went silent, and Samukai then turned and shouted, " NO! You will obey ME now!!!!" Garmadon laughed, and then the golden weopons in Samukais hands started to shake, one look on his face showed that he was afraid. " Selfish fool..." Garmadon hissed. " Do you think, I wouldnt plan on your betrayal?!" " Whats, happening to me?!" Samukai cried out. Garmadon laughed again, Sensei jumped by me and my friends side. " No one, can handle all of their powere at once..." Sensei said. " Exactly, you've fallen right into my master plan...." Garmadon spoke. " Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they are combined...it'll create a vortex through space and time...allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!" Samukai started to life up into the air, and he let out a quiet, 'Uh oh' and then POOF he vanished, and a time portal stood before us. Garmadon approached it, but before he went in Sensei shouted out, " Father would not want you to do this brother!" " Father is no longer here!!!" Garmadon snapped back. My fists clenched, and then I shouted back. " How rude of you!!!! Shouting at your brother like that!!! Whats wrong with you?! Cant have enough pain already!!!!" I yelled. I lunged forward at him and me and him tackled each other, man vs man, evil vs good...but as we fought we drew closer and closer to the time portal. " Kai! Be careful! You might go in!!!" Jay shouted at me. But me and Garmadon just kept on fighting...but as we did, we drew 5 inches more to the portal...but as I punched Garmadon in the face fot the 5th time...it was too late to back out. " KAI!!!!" everyone shouted. Me and Garmadon got sucked into the portal, and it vanished. Chapter 1: Banished to Earth Me and Garmadon landed in some sort of mud hole. "Ewww!!! GROSS!!!!" I shouted, as I got myself up and rubbed the mud off of my face. Garmadon got up as well, and I looked around. "This is isnt Ninjago..." I stated. I looked at my hands, and I gaped...they weren't pincers anymore...they were normal hands!!!! Kai gasped and looked at himself...he was no longer a basic LEGO person...he was now officially a real human. "This is all your fault!" Garmadon shouted at me. Garmadon had also turned into a regualr human as well, he still had the black skin, creepy red eyes, and dark helmet though...except he had grown four arms. "Hey, it was YOUR idea to unleash the skeleton army to go after us!!! Not me!!!" I shouted back, forming my fists. Garmadon snared, and he set me off...I lunged down at him and me and him fought like before we got sucked into that portal...each of us recieving a blow of pain. "I...had to!!! To get what I wanted!!!!" Garmadn replied. "Well, you could of just been a nice guy instead of a really bad one!!!" I snapped back. We kept on fighting, and the next thing you know...we were rolling down a hill and into the entrance of a spooky forest. Me and Garmadon stopped and looked into it...it looked haunted, and scary...but everybody knows curses, witchs, and ghosts dont exist. In my world...at least... I thought. I was about to head inside when something startled me. I jumped into Garmadons arms, and hid, but the thing that startled me was just a bunny. "He...scaredy cat..." Garmadon teased. I jumped onto the ground, my face showing warning. "I'm not scared!!!" I shouted. "Oh really?...He...suppose you have the guts to stand up to a bear..." Garmadon said. That last comment made me so mad, it wanted to make me explode with rage. As I was about to beat him up again, we heard a weird sound coming from inside the forest...me and Garmadon listened carefully, it seemed to be the sound of someone saying 'om' as in meditating. "Lets go check it out..." I suggested as I ran forth. Garmadon looked shocked. "Are you nuts!!! There could be some species of animal in there way too dangerous for our kind!" he shot back. I turned around and said, "Whos the scaredy cat now?" Garmadon grred, but he followed me anyway. We ran halfway through the forest when the sound became louder. We stopped, and gently approached it...soon we came to a clearing where we saw an old women meditating. I approached her and said, "Hello." The old women responded without opening her eyes. "Hello, red ninja..." she said. I gaped. "How do you know I'm a ninja?" I asked. The lady opened her eyes and replied, "I've seen it all, how you and your enemy landed here...you were fighting when you came upon this place...you have been banished to Earth, Kai." Category:Stories Category:Ninjago Fanon Wiki Category:Fanfictions